1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to teaching tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved educational teaching tool kit wherein the same is utilized to impart variously configured chalk patterns onto a blackboard for use as a visual aid in teaching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a teaching environment, the requirement to provide visual representation of various components such as calendars, geometric shapes, clocks and the like is required in teaching children relative knowledge associated with such respective shapes. Imparting such shapes to an associated blackboard in a teaching environment is a time consuming and inexact skill. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a readily manipulatable and operative teaching tool to enable imparting of such shapes to an associated blackboard surface. Examples of prior art stencil type tools may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,956 to Furuoka wherein a disk is mounted upon a plate, and wherein rotation of the disk relative to the plate provides various composite patterns for use in a drawing environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,009 to White, et al. sets forth a kit for designing and making costumes, wherein various outlines are presented through a sheet to permit directing of such outlines to an underlying cloth or other flexible surface to impart such shapes thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,154 to Vandervort, et al. sets forth a drawing stencil tablet wherein variously configured geometric patterns are positionable upon an underlying surface to permit imparting of such shapes to a drawing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,030 to Kuever, et al. sets forth a drawing template wherein variously sliding of one plate relative to the other provides various lengths of various shapes such as circles and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,802 to Jenner, et al. sets forth a stencil plate providing the outline of a front, side, and top view of a human body, wherein various apertures are directed through the outlines to permit a swing about each joint defined by each aperture to provide various body attitudes in configuration.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved educational teaching tool kit wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.